Interior trim panels are known from the general prior art, in particular instrument panels which form an airbag covering region, which can be provided on the passenger side with an airbag flap. On the driver's side, it is usual that the airbag and the associated airbag flap are constructed in the steering wheel or in the steering column. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an interior trim panel and an interior trim system, which is uncomplicated to produce and has a low risk of injury when an activated airbag opens the flap region covering the airbag.